Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
Power semiconductors are main components in many power electronic systems. In current applications of power semiconductors, high energy efficiency, high voltage-endurance, and low on-resistance are important factors, and researchers improve the performance of the power electronic systems by improving characteristics of power components and reducing package parasitic capacitance.
In the constant attempt to enhance characteristics of the power semiconductor, there is always a need in the related field to provide a novel power semiconductor.